No quiero seguir
by Gaby Klainer Marin
Summary: Brittany y Santana han tenido una vida dura, lo que les lleva a intentar suicidarse. Las dos son ingresadas en un hospital psiquiátrico y allí se conocerán... ¿Serán capaces de confiar la una en la otra o volverán a intentar acabar con sus vidas? ADAPTACIÓN E HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE DARRINIA
1. Chapter 1

Holi.

Esta historia es original y adaptada de la gran escritora Darrinia, pero por motivos de las reglas de Fanfiction ella no la puede publicar y tengo que decir que me siento muy, muy, pero muy hornada de que ella me haya encomendado a publicarla en su nombre.

NO es una copia, NO es mi adaptación.

Todo pertenece a Darrinia

Esta publicada también por Darrinia en GL.

Esta y otras adaptaciones Brittana son producto de su mente, y repito, me siento honrada de que una de las mejores escritoras que conozco me haya encargado esto a mi.

CAPÍTULO 1: DECISIÓN JUDICIAL

La juez Anne Smith a veces odiaba su trabajo, debía tomar decisiones que afectaban a la vida de las personas. No sólo cuando debía declarar culpable o inocente a alguien por un delito. En su escritorio se encontraban dos informes sobre dos jóvenes, Brittany Pierce y Santana Lopez. Ambas habían intentado suicidarse y los médicos habían solicitado su ingreso en un hospital psiquiátrico. Para ello, le habían enviado esas dos montañas de papeles que ella debía leer cuidadosamente. Si se equivocaba, podía haber consecuencias. Si las dejaba marchar y realmente eran un peligro para su salud, probablemente la próxima vez no fallarían. Si las encerraba sin necesidad, les robaría parte de su vida obligándolas a vivir en un sitio deprimente.

Cada folio que pasaba, la deprimía más. Esas dos chicas habían pasado por muchas cosas horribles... Si era sincera, empezaba a pensar que habían tardado mucho en dar muestras de sus problemas. Mucha gente se suicidaba por menos. Sin embargo, su corta edad le angustiaba mucho. Tenían tan sólo 22 años.

Sus diagnósticos incluían palabras como ansiedad, depresión, aislamiento social... No necesitaba saber mucho de medicina para saber que esas chicas necesitaban ayuda... Y su intento de suicidio, según los psiquiatras, no era una llamada de atención, sino que realmente habían fallado en sus planes, por lo que existía un grave peligro de que lo volvieran a intentar.

Brittany vivía con una amiga de su niñez y ella acudió a su habitación antes de ir a dormir para preguntarle algo de improviso. Nunca lo solía hacer pero esa vez el destino estaba de su lado. Cuando encontró una caja de pastillas vacía a su lado y la rubia no respondía a sus llamadas, ella se asustó. Fue ella la que llamó a la ambulancia. La chica necesitó un lavado de estómago y unos días en el hospital para su evaluación psiquiátrica.

Santana vivía sola. Tenía un vecino que iba a su casa de vez en cuando a coger algo de comida porque tenía varios hijos y problemas económicos y la joven tenía dinero suficiente por lo que le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, es más, le entregó una copia de la llave por si ella no estaba y necesitaba algo. Cuando la latina se cortó las venas de sus muñecas nunca pudo imaginar que él entraría a por unas patatas para hacer la comida. Evidentemente llamó a la ambulancia y se esforzó en contener las hemorragias de las muñecas de la joven. Eso le salvó la vida. Lo que en ese momento no sabía es que, antes de intentar acabar con su vida, lo había arreglado todo para que esa familia contara con todo su dinero y posesiones.

Con todo lo que había leído la decisión era clara. Las dos ingresarían en un hospital donde pudieran ayudarles con sus problemas. Tienen toda la vida por delante y es muy triste que decidan tirarla por la borda por unos problemas que no dependen de ellas. Deben aprender a hacer frente a los problemas de la vida y encontrar un motivo para vivir. Ojalá los médicos consigan ayudarlas.

La juez emitió las órdenes de ingreso y salió de su puesto de trabajo rezando a Dios para que todo les fuera bien a esas chicas...

Poco después, las dos eran dirigidas a sus nuevas habitaciones. Las enfermeras eran muy amables con ellas y no paraban de sonreirles, pero en ningún momento ninguna de las trabajadoras recibió un gesto por parte de las jóvenes que, en diferentes habitaciones, actuaban exactamente igual. Ni una sonrisa, ni un gesto amable, ni siquiera las miraban a los ojos. Las dos se tumbaron en sus camas y se dispusieron a dormir. Al día siguiente tendrían sus sesiones personales con los psicólogos Schuester y Sylvester y luego la terapia de grupo con Pillsbury.


	2. Primera mañana

CAPÍTULO 2: PRIMERA MAÑANA

Llegó la hora de desayunar. Ni Brittany ni Santana tenían ganas de levantarse o comer, pero las enfermeras les obligaron. Una vez llegaron al comedor, vieron a varios enfermos comiendo. Allí había varios tipos de pacientes de diferentes enfermedades pero todos compartían las comidas. Sin embargo, las terapias se dividían por grupos, porque no se puede tratar de la misma manera a una chica con trastornos alimenticios que a una que tenga problemas para distinguir realidad y ficción.

La rubia comenzó a observar a todos los allí presentes hasta que vio a una chica morena, de pelo largo ondulado y ojos color café. Desayunaba distraida, como si no quisiera estar allí, aunque bien pensado, ¿a quién le gustaría ese lugar? Era consciente de que, si la hubiera conocido hace años, se hubiera sentido atraida por ella y hubiera coqueteado con ella. Sin embargo, ahora sólo quiere a las personas bien lejos de ella.

Por su parte, Santana desayunaba mientras pensaba una manera de salir de allí. Debía de haber alguna manera de acabar con todo. No le apetecía estar allí y fingir que le interesaba lo que cualquier loquero le diría. Sólo quería dejar de sufir.

Cuando comieron todo se dirigieron cada uno a un lugar. Todos devían tener su visita con el psiquiatra y luego la terapia de grupo. Cuando Brittany entró al despacho de la doctora Silvester, ésta le invitó a sentarse.  
>– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó Sue.<br>– Porque intenté suicidarme. – Respondió la rubia.  
>– ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber la psiquiatra.<br>– Porque no tengo motivos para vivir.  
>– ¿Por qué?<br>– Porque a nadie le importo.  
>– ¿Por qué?<br>– ¿Sabes decir otra cosa que no sea por qué?

Durante la sesión, Sylvester consiguió que Brittany le contara alguna cosa de su vida, aunque eran pequeñas anécdotas que no tenían nada que ver con su suicidio, lo tomó como un pequeño paso para ganarse su confianza. Parecía que la ojiazul lo que necesitaba era alguien que la escuchase.

Por su parte, Santana estaba con Schuester.  
>– ¿Quieres contarme por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó el doctor.<br>– No. – Respondió la joven.  
>– ¿Quieres contarme tus problemas?<br>– No.  
>– ¿Quieres curarte?<br>– No.  
>– En ese caso, ¿qué haces aquí?<br>– Me obligó una juez.  
>– Entiendo... Te parece si, aprovechando que no quieres hablar conmigo, adelanto trabajo y mientras tú haces lo que quieras, eso sí, dentro de este despacho, si sales me podrían despedir... Deben pensar que estoy ayudándote...<p>

La morena estuvo toda la sesión viendo como Schuester leía papeles en silencio. La intención del doctor era que la chica acabara hablando por voluntad propia, por puro aburrimiento en esas horas ya que la había visto muy poco dispuesta.

Cuando acabaron con sus sesiones individuales, las dos se juntaron con un hombre y una mujer en el despacho de la doctora Pillsbury.  
>– Como podéis ver, tenemos dos nuevas integrantes de la terapia, así que volveremos a presentarnos todos. Yo me llamo Emma, me gustaría que me llamaséis así en vez de doctora Pillsbury. Tengo 32 años y estoy casada, lo digo por si alguien quiere ligar conmigo... – Los tres mayores rieron ante esa broma. – Y estoy aquí porque quiero ayudaros a encontrar lo maravilloso de este mundo para que tengáis ganas de vivir. Ahora vosotros.<br>– Me llamo Jessica, tengo 35 años y estoy aquí porque me intenté suicidar hace un mes. Sentía que todo había acabado cuando me dejó mi novio, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue una tontería y que él no se merece mi dolor. Quiero recuperarme y salir a vivir la vida, porque soy joven.  
>– Yo me llamo Edgar. Tengo 43 años y yo intenté suicidarme porque perdí mi trabajo y mi casa por lo que no veía salida a mi situación. Me gusta pensar que cuando salga de aquí voy a tener fuerzas suficientes para empezar de cero.<br>– Yo soy Brittany, tengo 22 años.  
>– Qué joven. – Susurró la mujer.<br>– Estoy aquí porque he perdido muchas cosas durante mi vida, solo quiero dejar de sufrir.  
>– Brittany, esa no es la solución a ningún problema. Tienes que encararlo. Todos tenemos motivos para seguir viviendo, ya sea una persona a la que amamos, un sueño por cumplir, un deseo o simplemente, ayudar a los demás. Aquí te ayudaremos a encontrar tu motivo. – Dijo la pelirroja. Después miró la morena.<br>– Me llamo Santana y estoy aquí porque me han obligado.  
>– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Le preguntó el mayor.<br>– 22. – Respondió la latina.  
>– Una pregunta... ¿Sois lesbianas? – Quiso saber Jessica.<br>– Sí... ¿Algún problema? – Preguntó la ojiazul.  
>– No, ninguno... Es sólo que creo que haríais buena pareja. – Comentó ella con aire soñador.<br>– Para eso yo debería ser también lesbiana. – Dijo la morena ofendida.  
>– ¿No lo eres? – Preguntó la mujer.<br>– No me interesan las relaciones, ni con hombres, ni con mujeres...  
>– Eso es que sí eres lesbiana y no me lo quieres decir... No me importa... Os voy a juntar, me cueste lo que me cueste<p>

Repito, todo es de Darrinia.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: LAS PRIMERAS VISITAS

CAPÍTULO 3: LAS PRIMERAS VISITAS

Por las tardes, los pacientes que tenían autorización recibían las visitas de sus familiares y amigos. En el caso de los pacientes que habían intentado suicidarse, necesitaban todo el apoyo y cariño que pudieran tener, por lo que las visitas eran más que recomendadas. Por ese motivo, Rachel estaba esperando en una sala con los familiares de otros pacientes. Para poder entrar allí debían identificarse y esperar a que les abrieran la puerta. Estaba cerrada con elementos de seguridad para evitar que los pacientes que han sido ingresados por orden judicial se escapen. Cuando le permitieron el paso, caminó por un pasillo acompañada de una enfermera que le decía como había pasado las primeras horas Brittany. Ella sabía alguno de los motivos que habían llevado a la rubia hasta ese extremo, aunque nunca lo vio venir... Se arrepentía de no haber estado ahí cuando más la necesitaba, pero ahora lamentarse no valía de nada. Lo importante era que se recuperara y volviera a ser esa dulce chica que alegraba a todos.

Llegaron a una sala donde varios pacientes pasaban la tarde realizando diversas actividades como ver la televisión, leer, escuchar música, escribir, dibujar o navegar en Internet. Allí estaba la ojiazul, dibujando. La castaña sonrió y se acercó a su amigo.  
>– ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó ella alegre.<br>– Buff, mal... Aquí no hay nada que hacer. Además de que no conozco mucho a nadie y todos están tan deprimidos...  
>– ¿Te sientes sola?<br>– ¡Claro que sí! No hay nadie que me conozca y comprenda... ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir de mi depresión si no estoy con las pocas personas que me quieren?  
>– Britt, es para ayudarte. Quieren que estés segura y que no repitas lo que pasó – Susurró la joven.<br>– Eso aumenta mi depresión. Quiero estar con vosotros. Quiero bailar y disfrutar con vosotros.  
>– ¿Por qué hay veces que veo a la verdadera Brittany? No lo entiendo... Otras simplemente eres la sombra de lo que fuiste, pero en momentos como este, veo a mi amiga, la dulce y alegre chica que conocí en el instituto...<br>– Supongo que sigue en mí, sólo que muy adentro.  
>– Pues debes sacarlo... Tus padres y tu herman no querrían verte aquí y en estas condiciones... Querrían que fueras feliz.<br>– ¿Te lo han dicho ellos?  
>– Britt, cariño... Ellos no... Ellos...<br>– Rachel, sé que están muertos...  
>– Me asustaste.<br>– Es solo que... duele mucho.  
>– Lo sé cariño, pero debes intentar seguir adelante... ¿Qué tal con el resto de pacientes? ¿Has hecho amigos?<br>– Es pronto Rach, aunque hay una chica que parece simpática. Se llama Jessica.  
>– Me alegro... Aunque espero que no me sustituya como tu amiga.<br>– Eso nunca... Luego hay muchos otros pacientes con los que apenas he hablado.  
>– ¿Alguna chica guapa? – Dijo ella moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente.<br>– No, bueno... Hay una chica... También la trajeron ayer... Se intentó suicidar como yo... Es guapa, pero muy borde...  
>– Puede que su depresión le lleve a actuar así. Puede que no quiera que nadie se le acerque y ser borde es su recurso.<br>– ¿Tú que harías?  
>– Acercarme a ella.<br>– ¿Cómo?  
>– No lo sé... Pero piensa que necesita ayuda como tú. Seguro que en algún lugar alguien sufre por ella. Ayúdala...<br>– ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?  
>– Porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si tienes un objetivo noble, lucharás para hacer el bien. ¿Qué mejor meta que salvar la vida de una persona?<p>

Las dos amigas siguieron charlando, aunque de temas más triviales. Por su parte, Santana estaba sentado sola. Miraba a un punto fijo en la pared, sumida en sus pensamientos.  
>– Hola, ¿En qué piensas? – Le preguntó Jessica.<br>– En nada.  
>– ¿No viene nadie a verte?<br>– No.  
>– No me extraña, eres un poco borde...<br>– ¿Por qué te empeñas en hablar conmigo?  
>– Me caes bien.<br>– No me conoces.  
>– Mi intuición femenina no me falla. Tú eres una chica a la que la gente abandona, por lo que no quieres hacer amigos. No sé... ¿Una familia homófoba o fallecidos? ¿Tal vez una novia que jugó con tus sentimientos? ¿Amigos que te traicionan?<br>– Tú no sabes nada.  
>– No... ¿Me lo quieres contar?<br>– No.  
>– No importa, sin darte cuenta, me has hablado con algo más que monosílabos... A eso yo lo llamo un avance...<br>– No te he contado nada.  
>– De momento...<p>

La chica se alejó dejándola pensativa. Nadie sabía que pasaba por su mente, pero Jessica se había propuesto conocerla mejor y no pensaba fallar. Algo le decía que sus dos nuevas compañeras necesitaban que alguien les quisiera y ella sería parte de su recuperación, no solo convirtiéndose en su amiga, sino también juntándolas para que formen la pareja más adorable del universo...


End file.
